


at last

by atlas (songs)



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songs/pseuds/atlas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i've dreamt of this," shion says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	at last

“i’ve dreamt of this,” shion says.

“of what?” nezumi asks.

“seeing you,” he explains. “i’ve dreamed of seeing you again.”

nezumi laughs, the sound soft with grace. his tone is suggestive when he says, “ _only_  of seeing me?” 

shion gives a wry smile. “what a bold rat, you are.”

“bold?” nezumi grins. “rat?”

“you heard right.”

the smaller boy then shifts closer, the bed creaking with the movement. the two of them sit side-by-side, a breath-span between them, and shion watches in wonder as nezumi’s hands dig deeper into the bed-sheets. 

“what makes you say that?” nezumi finally questions. the apple of his throat bobs, and shion licks his lips.

“well, you kissed me,” shion says, offhandedly. nezumi stiffens in his periphery. “and then you left.”

“ah.” the bed creaks again. “the blame game.”

“no,” shion says, honestly. “not at all.”

“…really?”

“of course,” shion answers. “i left, too.”

“oh,” nezumi says.

“oh,” shion agrees.

silence.

“you never wrote me,” nezumi starts, at length.

“i’d have nowhere to send any letters,” shion counters.

“there were the rats.”

“there was  _you.”_ a pause. “you could have come. i’ve been here for years. you could have come to me.”

"i could have,” nezumi admits.

“but you didn’t,” shion says.

“but i didn’t,” the other echoes.

a moment passes, and shion shivers. slowly, he moves to drape his hand over nezumi’s. the lines of his palm crater along the bones of nezumi’s knuckles; the hand below his is tense.

and then it isn’t. 

“shion,” he says.

“nezumi.” shion’s voice is gentle. “i understood. don’t worry.”

“did you?” he does not sound like he believes him. “did you—”

shion quiets him with his lips; the kiss, this time, is less tentative than their others. nezumi responds a second later, his free hand coming up to the nape of shion’s neck. he leans into the touch, barely pulling back when he whispers, against nezumi’s mouth:

“this isn’t a goodbye kiss.”

and nezumi slowly comes to smile. “idiot.”

“none of them ever were.”


End file.
